Monster In My Place
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: "I know what you got up to with that skanky cow while I was away, but it ends now. From here on out, I'm the only one who you will ever drink from and the only person whose allowed to touch you. Got it?" AU. DemonDean. Slash. First in the Tainted series.


Summary: "I know what you got up to with that skanky son of a bitch while I was away, but it ends now. From here on out, I'm the only one who you will ever drink from and the only person whose allowed to touch you. Got it?" AU. DemonDean. Slash.

**THE LINE IN THE EXTERNAL SUMMARY HAS BEEN EDITED BECAUSE I AM PARANOID AND CRAZY PEOPLE MAY BELIEVE THAT BITCH IS A SWEAR WORD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay?**

**Warnings: Au big style of S4. Spoilers for S3 and S4. Mentions of torture, hell, suffering, the apocalypse. Demon blood drinking. Death. Possessive-ness. Slash. Wincest. Little bit of Sam/Ruby. Threat of violence, threat of rape, mentions of violence. Possible violence. Evil ness, swearing and all the usual crap. DemonDean.**

**AN: So, yeah. I came up with this yesterday. Basically, the angels were too late. There's nothing left of Dean to save. He is a demon. He's back up top, but not because of the angels. I don't quite know where this is gonna go.. .We'll see. Okay, Ruby is straddling Sam as he drinks from her. But they are clothed and aren't having sex, okay? For all I know, they may have already done that, or it may be their intent but it isn't going to happen. This is an oneshot, but I have a second (and maybe a third or more) in my head. The second is pretty much a definite. The others, I need to work out a little more. Anyway, I much prefer Destiel and Sabriel, but I decided to go a Wincest. There will probably be some unrequited Destiel in the future ones though. And maybe a surprise face, because I did say this was an AU right? **

**/**

Ruby smirked from her spot on the bed where she was straddling Sam; with one hand holding his head with her fingers gently carding through the brunette locks as he continued to suck blood from a deep cut a few inches below her elbow. She chuckled and lowered her head, pressing a few soft kisses to the side of his neck. About a second later, she pulled away and carefully shifted herself off him, moving to sit beside him without breaking his hold on her arm. Sam cautiously rose to a sitting position, his hands snaking out and closing around her arm. His eyes fell shut as he continued to drink from her and as he almost felt the strength and power literally flooding back into him. The demon watched him, a malicious and smug gleam flashing in her eyes. He didn't even have a clue what her true plans from him were, she almost felt a little sorry for him. Almost. She had initially been sort of surprised that he had allowed her back into his life after Dean had been dragged downstairs, but she understood why he had done. He'd been alone, devastated and hell bent on revenge. She'd shown him that via drinking demon blood he could use and hone his powers and that he could_ get_ that revenge. Today was precisely four months since Dean had been dragged down to hell and she was gradually getting little Sammy right where she wanted him. It had been a great four months for her really. He was practically dependent on her now and slowly but surely, he was growing increasingly stronger. Everything was coming together very nicely.

She was broken out of her reverie by Sam suddenly lifting his head and pushing her arm away. "You sure you've had enough Sammy?" The Winchester nodded and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, carefully removing the crimson liquid which had been staining his lips. He brushed a few strands of hair off of his forehead and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before releasing it. "Thanks Ruby. You got any word of Lilith yet?"

"No," the demon said regretfully. When Sam sighed and looked away, she laid a hand on his cheek and gently guided him to look at her. "Sorry, you know how elusive she is. But I promise you, Sam. I'm working on it. We'll find her and we'll make that bitch pay."  
"Damn straight," Sam agreed with a nod of determination. Ruby smiled.  
"Now, we'll go try and gather some Intel in a bit…But before that, are you feeling hungry for a little bit of something else?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and slid closer to the hunter, causing him to smirk at her and respond with "I guess we got a bit of time." As it happened though, their conversation and intended activities got no further.

With no warning the door suddenly flew off its hinges, falling to the floor and cracking slightly in several places on impact. The two occupants of the room stiffened but leapt to their feet at the same time; Ruby warily stepping forwards and Sam hurriedly grabbing his gun from the bedside cabinet. They shared a glance, slightly confused by the fact that the intruder (whoever, or _whatever_ it was) had yet to come in. Ruby slowly shook her head and held up a hand, indicating for him to stay where he was. She deftly skirted around the bed and paused by the fallen door, glancing down at it. The wood had buckled and cracked in the centre, clearly it had been kicked off its hinges with a lot of force. Probably an inhumane level, in fact. She stiffened suddenly as she sensed one of her kin. Her head snapped up and she stared at the figure standing near the doorway in stunned horror. She swallowed and took a small step back as the newcomer slowly begun to advance. Sam warily took a step towards her and cocked his weapon and he was just about to quietly ask her for answers or perhaps attack the intruder but both of those thoughts flew out of his head as the unknown guest walked into the room. His eyes widened in utter shock and he unintentionally dropped the gun, the weapon falling to the floor with a dull crash. He took a small step back and shook his head in disbelief. He opened his mouth and then closed it immediately, suddenly finding himself struck by an inability to speak. Ruby was also silent, and looking quite uncomfortable as she backed up further in the room, slowly going to sit on the bed.

"Sammy," the newcomer drawled with a smirk. "I gotta say dude, this isn't quite the response I expected from you. I mean, I've been dead for…Some time and now I'm back and all you're doin' is standing there. Not cool man. Not cool at all." Sam gasped upon hearing him speak and tentatively started towards him, a hopeful and almost desperate look slipping onto his face.  
"Dean?" Dean nodded, a wide grin on his face.  
"Yeah, Sam. It's me." Sam knew he probably should've performed the standard checks, but he simply didn't care right now. He'd do that when he'd recovered from his shock and come down from his high. He pulled his brother into a tight hug, his eyes watering slightly as the hug was firmly returned. He swallowed and briefly allowed himself to relish in the fact that his brother appeared to be somehow alive and well. A voice somewhere inside him was whispering from him to kiss him, but he quickly shot it down with a heavy note of self-disgust. He was sick, he knew that but it always still surprised him that he was in love with his brother.

"Sam, get away from him!" Ruby cried sounding strangely panicked as she leapt to feet and hurried towards them with a frantic look in her eyes. "He's not-"  
"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," Dean interrupted in an almost musical voice. He sighed and pulled away from his brother, turning to glare at the female who stiffened but glowered right back at him. "I was intending to ignore you for a few more minutes, but I see you're still just that same old whiny attention seeking little bitch that you always were, right? Well, sucks to be you I guess." He threw out his hand and sent the female demon flying across the room. She crashed into the wooden table which collapsed beneath her and groaned. Dean heard his brother gasp from somewhere behind him and spotted him recoiling in horror out of the corner of his eye but decided it was momentarily unimportant. He'd deal with Sam in a minute. Right now he had a fellow demon to ice.

His eyes flashed ebony and he glanced about the room as though attempting to locate something. His gaze settled on Sam's pillow, or more on the fact that it seemed slightly misshapen as though something had been stowed away for safe keeping beneath it. The regular human eye would've probably missed the slight contortion, but he wasn't human anymore. No, he was a demon. Aware of Ruby slowly attempting to climb to her feet, he vaulted onto the bed and his hand flew underneath the pillow, immediately closing around the familiar hilt of the knife. With a victorious grin, he pulled the weapon free. He leapt over to the bed and skirted over to the female demon, whom was now standing and dusting herself off. Ruby stiffened slightly and took a few steps back upon spotting the weapon in his hand.  
"You really think I'm gonna make it that easy for you?" she sneered. She raised her hand, but Dean was expecting the attack and she soon found herself crashing into the far wall. Instead of crashing to the ground, she found herself pinned there by the unseen force of the elder Winchester's power. Dean chuckled and slowly begun to walk towards her.

"Yes," he said with a leer, "Yes I do, you skanky little whore." He stopped in front of her, teasingly but carefully turning the knife in his hand. Ruby struggled in vain against the power, her eyes widening in panic. "Dean, it doesn't have to be like this! You're better than this! You don't have to be like the rest of them!"  
"I know. And I'm not gonna be, don't you worry. But I ain't gonna be like you either. Which is ironic, because not being like you and not being like them is actually one in the same, since you are_ one_ of them."  
"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby lied deftly. She chanced a glance over at Sam, who was backed right up by the door and staring over at them in horror and distress for a moment and then returned her gaze back to his demon brother. "Dean, listen to me okay? I'm just trying to help…I swear. "  
"Oh yeah, because filling my little brother up on _your_ blood with the intent of making him strong enough to fulfil your goals and eventually betray him is really trying to help," Dean replied sarcastically as the blackness of his eyes faded and the orbs were restored to their usual emerald hue. The female demon stared at him and her expression contorted in horror as she realised that he knew everything, hence why he apparently wanted to kill her. She glanced over at Sam again who noticed looked like he very much wanted to cry or vanish into the wall or both. Perhaps she could appeal to him. "Sammy, don't listen to him. It's not true-"

"Do not even talk to my brother!" Dean interrupted her harshly, his eyes flashing back once more. He raised the knife and smirked maliciously when Ruby flinched. "I wish I had time to slowly tear you apart layer by layer, but I don't. It's a _real_ shame." Without a moments further hesitation he stabbed the blade into Ruby's chest, planting it just below her rib cage. The female demon gasped in a combination of pain and shock and convulsed slightly as the inside of her body was illuminated repeatedly by a fiery glow as the blade took effect. Seconds later she sagged against the wall as she met long overdue (at least in Dean's eyes) death. Dean smirked and pulled the knife out, cleaning the blood off on the sleeve of the female's jacket. He found it strangely fitting that her clothing should be used to clean her blood from the knife. He waved a hand and the corpse fell free from the wall, falling to the ground with an unpleasant crunching sound. Man, it felt so good to have killed that son of a bitch. He strolled away from her and chucked the knife on his brother's bed, turning to face him.

"Oh, um, Sammy, I forgot to tell you. I'm a demon now," he said as an afterthought as he stepped towards him. Sam skirted away from him, looking absolutely devastated and shaken. He slowly moved towards the bed, his brother following him with every step he took. Perhaps he should've run, but Dean would've seen that coming and it most likely would have only served to make things worse for him. That and he had other plans.  
"G-get away from me!" The elder Winchester raised his hands in an attempt to placate him.

"Easy now, Sam. Just calm down, okay? Just because I'm a demon, it don't mean I wanna hurt you. I don't. And I won't._ Unless_ you give me reason to. I just wanna talk. I'm still your brother. Just let me explain. Like the thing with Ruby, surely you want explanations for that, right?" he said calmly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he backed Sam up to the bed who fearfully sat down on it, staring like a rabbit caught in the headlights. A small part of him was disappointed that Sam had just essentially cornered himself and got himself into a somewhat risky position. He really should've kept an eye on his surroundings, he _had_ been taught that kind of thing from a young age after all, both from him and their dad. Sam stared at him, scrambling back apprehensively. He made a deliberate effort to keep a convincingly fearful expression as his wrist brushed against the knife ,which he now recalled Dean had stupidly chucked on his bed. His left hand grabbed it, his fingers carefully but shakily folding around the hilt of the blade which he kept obscured from his brother's view. He stood up and quickly leapt off the edge of the bed, landing on his feet with practiced ease. Dean rolled his eyes in frustration and briskly moved to meet him, blocking his path of escape immediately. "Sam, this is getting real boring real quick, okay? Just quit it already." The younger brother shook his head, and glanced at the floor for a moment before taking a deep breath and raising his gaze again immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," he murmured seeming to be speaking more to himself than the demon in front of him. Just as Dean was about to tell him to "shut the hell up" he pulled the knife out from behind his back and pointed it at his brother with a slightly shaking hand. A sliver of rage stabbed into Dean, as quickly and as violently as he sliced and tore at the souls back down in hell. He took a deep breath and allowed the ebony colouring to bleed out of his eyes and fade into nothingness.

"You're really going to kill me, Sammy? After all I've done for you?" he demanded, glaring at his brother who stared back at him in surprise, clearing having been expecting to be attacked right away. Well, Dean was counting on that and simply didn't intend to live up to his expectations. "Go on then. Seriously, stab that knife into me and end me. Once and for all. Why not, right? I mean I _am_ a demon." Dean stepped towards him and spread his arms wide, giving his brother a free shot. "Go on Sammy. Do it. Gank me." Sam flinched and took a small step back, shaking his head repeatedly. This was all wrong. His demonic brother wasn't supposed to be giving him a free shot and goading him into taking his life. No, he was meant to be attacking him or shouting at him or pleading with him. Not this. He was in a terrible sense of turmoil; he wanted to kill this creature because he was a hunter and that was what he did, and because he didn't want his brother to be a demon, but at the same time he couldn't kill him because he _was_his brother. Because he was weak, his now majorly shaking hand was an indicator of that as was his hesitance. He dropped the blade to the floor, looking utterly torn.

"I can't," he murmured and he dropped his gaze to the stained fuchsia carpet beneath their feet. Some hunter he was. Dean smirked and carefully kicked the blade across the room, not wanting to take any chances in case his brother decided to become Stabby McStabberton.

"Of course you can't," he acknowledged evenly, "because though it goes against your instincts. You don't _want_ to kill me. And the funny thing is I don't really want to kill you. It's our Achilles heel coming back into play again. I mean, if family wasn't such a big thing for us Winchesters, life would've been much easier. We could've just killed Azazel when he was possessing dad and then everything wouldn't have ended up so shit. But it's just how we are. And we've always had to live with the consequences of that, like we always will." Sam warily backed away from him once more, cautiously moving himself over to the other side of the room. He was having a little bit of difficulty actually looking at Dean, since he was now a demon but he still hadn't shot down the naive notion dancing at the back of his mind that there was some solution to this. Dean rolled his eyes. He suddenly seemed to remember the fact that the room didn't have a door safely nestled in the frame anymore since he raised a hand and the wooden door flew back to the frame, fusing back onto the hinges and swinging shut with a solid thump. He smirked as Sam jumped and leant across the nearby wall, glancing over at him thoughtfully. "So, Sammy-"  
"Don't call me that!" the younger Winchester interrupted him in a surprisingly (or perhaps unsurprisingly) venomous tone. Dean rolled his eyes once more and resisted the slight urge to go all demon on his ass. "So, Sammy," he said with another smirk as he carried on as though his brother hadn't spoken. "Can we talk now or I do I gotta pin you in some way or another?"

"'Talk'?" Sam repeated sceptically. He shook his head and snorted derisively. "You just want to _talk_?" The demon nodded immediately and seemed unbothered by the disbelieving response. "I did tell you that. Look, whatever. I got some things I need to tell you. I'll stay here and you stay there if that's what you want. In fact, I'll even let you have the knife and get some holy water," he said patiently. As if to indicate that he was genuine, he flicked out a hand and the knife went skidding over to Sam coming to a halt just by his feet. Warily the younger Winchester stooped down to pick it up and keeping his eyes trained on his now demonic brother, he moved over to the bed. He yanked a duffle bag up onto the bed; delved a hand inside and fiddled around blindly until his fingers closed around a small flask shaped object. He pulled it out and quickly shook it, the sound of swilling liquid indicating that fortunately it wasn't empty. A fact which he was glad to be able to make clear to Dean.

"Alright…Say what you wanna say…" he agreed hesitantly.  
"So, it's nice that you've yet to use your demon ass kicking powers on me. Let's keep it that way, so I don't have to hurt you in response. You don't hurt me, I don't hurt you, everybody's happy," Dean commented with a smirk. Sam tightened his grip around the hilt of the knife and glared at him. "Cut the crap. What do you want to say?"  
"What do you want to know?" the demon retorted, momentarily giving him an open chance to ask any questions. "Take this opportunity to ask shit now, Sammy. 'Cause I'll soon lose my patience." The younger Winchester looked away and took a deep breath. He moistened his lips and cleared his throat, mustering up the courage to ask a question that had been dancing in his head for the past for minutes.

"How? I- I mean, how did you become a demon?" he asked softly. Dean gave a small nod of acknowledgement. It was clear he'd been expecting such a question and he had absolutely no qualms about answering it.

"Well," he begun, watching his brother thoughtfully. "It isn't difficult to become a demon in hell. As you know, all demons started out as humans once but they were corrupted by darkness, pain and torture. In some cases. I don't know how long it was up here, but down in hell it was forty years. Time works differently I guess. Anyway, for the first thirty years I was tortured, all day every day. Then at the end of every day Alastair, some big bad torturer demon, would come to me and make me an offer; he'd let me off the rack, if I chucked souls on it and tortured them. For the first thirty years, I said no. But my soul had already been warped, tormented and corrupted beyond belief. I gave in. I agreed. I spent the last ten years torturing souls and gradually became a demon myself." Sam stared at him, amazed and sickened by the level of nonchalance with which he had answered that question. The lack of emotion would've been staggering if he weren't a demon. And yet, he couldn't help being very upset. Not for the demon, but for his _brother_. For the wonderful person (who was now lost) that his brother had once been. Dean had made that deal to save his life and had been dragged to hell, tortured mercilessly and then slowly became a demon. And now here they were. This was his entire God damn fault…

"Now you see, there's more to it," Dean added with a roll of his eyes. "The bastards down in hell, they want to start the apocalypse. Lilith particularly. There are 66 seals on Lucifer's cage and if all of those are broken, he'll walk free; the devil. The first seal was to be broken when "a righteous man sheds blood in hell," that was me. They all intended for it to be dad, but he never broke. I, however, did and so did the first seal. They want to break all 65 others. And then there are the angels. They want to stop it all, I think. And me, I'm meant to be the vessel of their main guy, Michael the archangel. And you…You're the vessel of the devil, if he ever gets free. And Michael and Lucifer are meant to fight and one side is meant to win. If the angels and Michael win, paradise is supposed to be established on Earth. And if Lucifer and hell win, he'll cleanse the Earth of the human filth which he despises, and then the demons I guess. Now, you are meant to break the last seal. Which is Lilith. Lilith's death is the final seal." He paused and glanced over at Ruby, a sneer slipping onto his face. "And that little bitch was actually an agent of Lilith. She planned to get you to kill her in the end and free Lucifer. It's amazing what you find out in hell, isn't it?" Sam took another small step back, positively reeling from all of the information that he just been unloaded onto him.

He didn't know whether to believe it or not, but the bit about Ruby could potentially explain why Dean had killed her. And it all sounded too realistic and crazy to be a load of crap that his demon brother had made up. The talk of the devil was just absolutely mental, but hell had to have a king, right? The bit about angels and heaven, on the other hand, failed to surprise him too much because he always had believed in that kind of thing; still, it was very weird to hear Dean (who had been an avid disbeliever of angels and all that crap) telling him that they _really_ were real. Then again, this demon Dean. Everything was different now. All the old things simply didn't apply. He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and hurriedly cleared his throat.

"Vessels?"  
"Angels are like most demons. They have to take a vessel, only they do it by consent. Their true forms, they aren't compatible with our senses and it's much easier to them to travel aboard the meatsuit express. For the apocalypse duo, Michael and Lucifer, the vessels have to be very particular. They can only take vessels of the Winchester blood line for some reason. You and me," Dean explained with a shrug. He genuinely was both surprised and relieved that his brother had listened to him. He'd been expecting an interruption or an attack at any moment, but so far none had come. Still, he wasn't stupid enough to lower his guard again. Not after the little bastard's attempted stunt earlier.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Sam demanded as he tightened his grip on the knife. "I mean, you're a demon! Surely you just ruined everything by telling me?"  
"For them? Yes. For me? No," Dean countered with a chuckle. "We don't… really share the same goals. Besides, I think there are some complications for the apocalypse plans now, don't you? Michael doesn't have a vessel and hopefully you'll be sensible enough to listen to me and not kill Lilith."  
"Why wouldn't you want the apocalypse to happen?" the younger Winchester pressed doubtfully, unable able to believe that this demon (whether it was his brother or not) was being genuine in his claims right now. It didn't add up. Dean rolled his eyes in frustration.  
"Hmm…Let's see. Maybe because Lucifer would ultimately kill me and pretty much everybody; both human and demon. Oh, and angels are a real powerful bunch of asshats who apparently love to screw people over. Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah! You would get taken over by the king of hell and I am not down with that, you dick."

"I just don't understand," Sam admitted softly and stared at him searchingly as though he were hoping that his true brother would suddenly come to the fore. Despite the fact that this guy sounded like him and was acting like him, this wasn't Dean. This wasn't his Dean. This wasn't the brother and it wasn't the guy that (no matter how weird it was) he loved. Dean's patience was rapidly beginning to wane and he was growing tired of their current topic of conversation.

"Look," he growled. "Believe me or not, whatever. That's up to you. What I'm telling you is all true though. For another thing, some angel dude was supposed to resurrect me and get me to stop the apocalypse. They didn't know that I was a demon and I was sent up by the demons before they could come down. But they probably know now and angels are deadly sons of bitches. They're warriors, so I've been told. And real hard to kill. I know a couple of tricks though so hopefully we'll be able to limit our run-ins with 'em." Sam gave a slow shake of his head in response but said nothing.  
"Why don't you just kill me?" he suddenly snapped after several moments. "I mean seriously, what are you doing here? I believe what you're saying, but only 'cause it's so freaking crazy! And yet I still don't get this! Just attack me or something!"  
"I will not hurt you unless you give me a reason to," Dean reinstated harshly, feeling his temper briskly rising once again. He took a step towards his brother as anger flared in his expression. "Cut the crap, you ass. We both know that you aren't gonna kill me. Just like we both know that you aren't gonna call someone else and get them to kill me. You had your chance earlier and you couldn't do it! You got the knife and holy water and yet you've ain't done shit! Stop deluding yourself. Demon or not, I'm still you're brother and that is the end of that."

"No!" Sam snapped, running a frantic hand through his hair. "No, it isn't "the end of that"! Because of me, you're a demon, you're evil! You're something that we're supposed to hunt Dean and that is not okay! If you can fall and go evil then what chance do I have?" Dean sighed heavily, immediately recognising the fact that Sam freaking out. He couldn't say he really blamed him, he imagined that he, too, would freak out if the roles were to be reversed.

"Life's shit Sam. Bad things happen. Things don't always pan out the way we expect them to, but you've just got to roll with it, take it as it comes and use whatever position you're in to your advantage," he said sounding impatient and frustrated, a clear indication that he wasn't going to tolerate the whining. Sam groaned and leant against the wall, a slight tremor passing through him.

"I can exorcise you!" he suddenly declared, grasping desperately at straws. Dean's eyes flashed black and waved a hand at the lamp, causing it to crash into the wall by Sam's head as a warning. Sam jumped in surprise and leapt away before chucking a glare at the demon.

"For fuck sake, have you not been listenin' to anything I said? I'm not possessed! I am a _demon_! My soul is a demon and I am in my body! I'm a freaking demon through and through!" Dean yelled violently, causing Sam to flinch. The younger Winchester suddenly sat down against the wall, keeping the weapons in his hands. He glanced up at his brother, cringed at the sight of the black orbs and quickly dropped his gaze to the carpet once more. He drew in a shaky breath holding it for a moment before letting it out in an attempt to compose himself. It didn't work. His head was reeling, his heart was going nine to the dozen and felt like a part of it had been ripped out and he had a lump in his throat which seemed to be growing every time he tried to swallow around it. He honestly just wanted to lie down, go to sleep and never wake up. His brother was a demon, hell apparently wanted to start the apocalypse and use him as Lucifer's vessel, the angels apparently wanted to use Dean who was a demon and Ruby had been a traitor and she was dead. He had no demon blood supply. He had a demon brother. All in all, this was a horrendous day and he just wanted to remain where he was and cry like a small child. Maybe that would be simpler.

"Sam, get up," Dean ordered coldly. "You can't just make all this go away. Get the fucking hell up before I make you." When he received no response he growled and marched towards his brother with the intent of yanking him to his feet and maybe chucking him into a wall or something. He was really beginning to get pissed off with all of this. He hadn't exactly been expecting immediate acceptance from Sam, but this was still incredibly annoying and it made him want to go on a rampage. He'd been nothing but truthful to his brother so far. He truly _didn't_share hell's goals for the apocalypse. He was only interested in one thing and that was Sam. He'd been messed up long before he went to hell and long before he became a demon, but now his moral compass simply didn't apply anymore so he didn't view incest as a bad thing. No, now it was just something he wanted. And something which he would take. He paused by Sam's side and grabbed his arm, roughly yanking him to his feet. Sam's eyes widened and he struggled to pull himself free, the flash of holy water slipping out of his hand in the process. Dean promptly kicked it away and then knocked the knife out of his brother's hand, which he once again kicked across the room. He let go of his Sam's arm with a roll of his eyes. "I'm tired of being threatened. As I said, about three freaking times now, unless you give me a reason to I won't hurt you."

"Bullshit," Sam retorted, attempting to cover his fear and apprehension with a mask of anger that wasn't entirely staged. He genuinely _was_ annoyed, as well as afraid, distraught, regretful and many other things. Right now he was just feeling more things than he knew how to express. The mask suddenly collapsed like a thin cracked layer of ice atop a lake that was trodden on one times too many and his eyes were suddenly filling with hot tears. A few of which slipped down his face before he could prevent it. He turned away from the demon and briskly wiped them away whilst attempting to compose himself. He didn't want this bastard to see him cry, even if it was just for a few seconds. He swallowed heavily and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Sammy," Dean said softly, and in that moment Sam thought he sounded so much like his real brother that he turned around immediately. The black eyes were now gone, but his expression was neither welcoming nor sympathetic. In fact, it was frosty, irritated.  
"Listen up, okay? You got two choices. You can either stop being such a girl and accept that this is me and that this is your brother now or I can vanish and you can have no brother at all. It'll be like I'm downstairs again. The choice is yours," Dean said, the dispassionate and cold tone almost physically hurting the younger Winchester and causing him to step back slightly. Sam opened his mouth to respond but he closed his mouth immediately as he had no clue what to say. He was surprised he'd managed to say anything ever since he found out that his brother was a demon.

"Fine," Dean hissed, looking frustrated, "You can give me an answer a little later." He leaned towards his brother, his eye remaining emerald but his expression darkening to a level which almost rivalled the times in which his orbs were ebony. "I know what you got up to with that skanky son of a bitch while I was away, but it ends now. From here on out, I'm the only one who you will _ever _drink from and the only person whose allowed to touch you. Got it?" Sam cringed away from him, unnerved and thrown by the sudden possessive edge to his demonic brother. He shook his head firmly.  
"No. I won't drink from you, in fact I won't drink from _anyone_," he countered, trying to draw on what he believed_ Dean_ would want him to say. "These powers…They're wrong…I'm using them for good but they could be wrong…They could make me-"  
"What, like me?" the elder Winchester interrupted harshly. "You're right. They definitely could but if you tried to give up now after being on the juice for about four months, it would drive you mad. You need it. And since I'm a _brilliant_brother, I'll be happy to oblige." Sam scoffed and gave him a challenging glare.

"You really think you can make me?" he growled. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was not perhaps the most sensible thing to say. The chances were Dean probably could make him. Or maybe not. It depended on how strong he was or what kind of tricks he knew. He didn't want to find out, either way. He was so wrapped up in the whole 'drinking' from Dean thing and wanting his brother back that he hadn't even really picked up on the fact that apparently Dean was the only person who was allowed to touch him. Dean smirked.

"Yes," he said smugly. He flicked one hand and the duffle bag slid off the bed, landing on the floor with a dull thump. He then threw out his hand again and Sam suddenly found himself flying onto the mattress. He gasped and tried to sit up but promptly found himself pinned. As a wave of panic washed over him he struggled as much as he was able to under the demonic power, wishing he was able to use his own demon blood induced powers but finding that he was unable to. Apparently, Dean was a stronger demon than he currently was with his powers. Damn it!

"I definitely can," the elder Winchester added with a cold chuckle. He stepped towards the bed and slipped a small sheathed knife out his back pocket. He slipped off the cover and glanced at the blade thoughtfully, as though attempting to ascertain whether it would suffice for the task which he had in mind. Sam stared at him, his breathing picking up suddenly beyond his control. It was his belief that his brother truly was going to go all demonic on his ass now. He must have pushed him too far and now he was going to be tortured and perhaps killed by him. He never should've made a grab for the knife earlier; in fact he should've just taken the risk and ran for it when he had the chance. "Dean…Let me go!" To his surprise, Dean laughed (albeit unpleasantly and mockingly) and sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Oh, I see. You think I'm about to stab you? Not at the moment, Sammy." He quickly whipped off his jacket and pushed up the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing the tanned flesh of his forearm. He smirked at his brother and pressed the blade firmly against the soft skin of his wrist. Sam's eyes widened in understanding and once again he tried to struggle against the demonic power holding him down. "Dean, no! I don't want it!"

"Liar," the demon sneered, rolling his eyes. He dragged the blade across his flesh without a moment's further hesitation, ensuring to cut deep. Immediately a thick trail blood blossomed to the surface and a steady flow slowly begun to seep down his arm. Sam stiffened slightly, his eyes locking on the crimson stream hungrily beyond his control. He wanted it. He wanted the blood and he wanted it real bad. It smelt so good, so demonic and _so_ strong. He groaned and struggled to free himself, but this time due to craving access to the blood as opposed to a desire to escape.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean murmured with a smirk. He adjusted his position, and placed his oozing wrist directly in front of his younger brother's mouth. About a millisecond later, he waved a hand and released Sam from the restraint of his power. Immediately, Sam sat up and grabbed hold of Dean's arm, his mouth latching around the wound firmly as he eagerly begun to take in the blood. He shuffled and was soon sat half against Dean and half on his lap; the demon watching him with a satisfied smirk and to his surprise, he found Sam was watching him right back. The whole thing seemed pretty erotic to him and suspected that Sammy was thinking the same. In fact, after his brother was done drinking from him it was his intent to finally take him how he wanted him. He imagined he'd have to combat Sam's moral compass a little, but that probably wouldn't be too difficult considering he had just convinced him to drink his blood. This was a good step forwards in his eyes. It would show Sammy that he truly was willing to allow him to drink his blood when he needed it. And hopefully it would begin a fun journey of Sam getting dependent on him. Plus his blood was stronger that ugly whore Ruby's, because as luck would have it he was stronger than her. He didn't know why, but he totally wasn't complaining.

With regular amounts of his blood, Sam could grow even stronger and perhaps eventually he'd even join him in the realms of demon-hood. He'd be his brother, but also his submissive. No one else would touch him and if they did, they'd die. He'd make sure of it. He would also convince his brother to stick with him and they'd somehow stay off the radar of the angels for as long as possible. Alastair had believed Dean to be a true agent of hell, so he'd taught him a few things; sigils, angel proofing, some ways for him to mask himself and a couple of other nifty little tricks. But Alastair had been a fool. He wasn't an agent of hell; he just made them believe that to be the case. He was only interested in what he wanted, and that was his brother. All demons had an agenda, or a cause and this was his; to have and possess his brother in every way possible, to receive his love. And right now, with the way that Sam was looking at him he didn't believe that it would be too hard for him to meet his goals. Gone was the fearful, hostile gaze. Instead it had been replaced with hunger (and not just for the blood) and desire. He smirked and pulled him closer, his other arm curling tightly around his waist an action to which the younger Winchester didn't seem to have any complaints. Yes, it really shouldn't be too hard. He would easily get his brother dependant on him. Now they would be able to take their relationship, attachment and reliance on one another to a whole new level. What choice did they have? Soon they were likely to have some of hell on their asses, as well some angels. These times which were dark were about to get darker.

Sam eventually had enough of the demon's blood and pushed his arm away. Dean smirked. He reached out with his thumb and wiped away the red liquid staining his brother's lips. He raised the digit to his mouth and licked it off thoughtfully. Surprisingly, Sam didn't move away from his demonic brother's grasp but dropped his gaze down to the beige and tan checked bedspread beneath them in something akin to shame.  
"Yo, Sam. What's with you?" Dean asked warily. "You better not be feeling ashamed of doin' something that you need, something that makes you strong."  
"No," Sam said softly and it was the truth. He wasn't ashamed that he'd drunk Dean's blood, after all it had practically been forced on him and he never really felt bad after drinking, only ever good. It filled him with life. He was more so ashamed of the thoughts that he'd been having about Dean (especially since it was demon Dean) whilst he was consuming the blood.  
"Then what is it?" the elder Winchester demanded impatiently.  
"I don't know if you'll get this anymore but-"

"Hey! Don't assume that I won't understand something just because I'm a demon! The chances are I'll understand it even more," Dean intercepted harshly, his eyes flashing black in annoyance. Sam flinched slightly but forced himself to meet the ebony gaze.  
"Alright, alright. Make your eyes go green and maybe I'll talk to you." The demon glared at him but restored his bright green eyes as requested. "Get to it then, bitch. I'm getting frustrated with you here."  
"Have you ever felt something that you don't wanna, not because you don't like it but 'cause you think it's wrong? Like, it goes against your moral compass and the norms and values of society…" Sam said tentatively, being careful not to directly reveal what he was talking about but not wishing to majorly anger his volatile demonic brother. If he didn't want answers so bad, he probably wouldn't have asked.  
"Yes. I have. Only, everything which I thought was wrong as a human, well that doesn't matter anymore. I get it now. I thought those things were wrong because that was what I'd been taught growing up. That's all that right and wrong are; a social construct. Norms, morals and values vary across different generations and societies and most of them are a load of crap. I see that now," the demon mused, suddenly recalling that he'd left the knife on the bed. He picked it up, wiping the remainder of the blood on the pillow behind him and then stowing the blade away. He glanced at his brother thoughtfully. "Why? What's this thing you got going on?"

"It's not important," Sam lied deftly. Dean rolled his eyes, promptly losing interest with whatever it was that was bothering his brother. He simply didn't care to waste time trying to wheedle it out of him but their conversation had got him thinking once more. He might as well just go for it and kiss Sam and if he didn't want it, then screw it. He was a bloody demon for God's sake. He wasn't a nice creature, so he was willing to take extreme measure to get what he wanted. He would either come up with some magical way of making Sam reciprocate his feelings or he would just take what he wanted anyway, by force. Well, he would just have to try it and then decide what his next course of action would need to be. He grabbed the front of his brother's jacket and kissed him hard. The younger Winchester stiffened in shock and uncertainty. He'd been dreaming of this moment for ages but now that it was reality, he didn't know how to respond. Part of his mind was telling him an incredibly wrong thing, another was telling him that Dean most likely wouldn't take no for an answer and another part was telling him that it was the most right and wonderful thing in the world, the thing that he really wanted. To have and be had by his brother, completely. He made a split second decision to follow the latter part of his mind. His hands snaked out and pulled the demon closer as he enthusiastically responded to the kiss. This was all the encouragement that Dean needed and soon the kiss became much rougher as he briskly dominated his brother's mouth; the force splitting the soft flesh of Sam's lip and spreading a light dusting of blood across both his and Dean's. He gasped quietly and pulled away, not because he was massively deterred by the roughness but because he required air.  
"Dean…" he murmured, as a thought suddenly occurred to him. The demon narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Don't you dare start sprouting shit about how this is wrong Sam. We just went through it. And now I get what you were talking 'bout too. The fact of the matter is, we have incestuous…desires. And we just followed them. Why stop now?" he growled, his expression telling his brother that he quite clearly wouldn't take no for an answer either way. Sam shuddered slightly and found he was rather glad that he wasn't actually resistant.  
"Actually, I was just gonna say maybe we shouldn't stay here for too much longer, if what you said about angels is true. And that maybe you should put up some kind of…Stuff. Like, there's gotta be stuff right? I mean, there's salt for demons and stuff…"  
"Oh, right," Dean acknowledged, immediately somewhat pacified. "We'll be gone within a couple of hours. We'll go somewhere else after that and I'll chuck some angel proofing sigils and shit up. Get some hex bags going on." Sam nodded slowly, mentally filing away that information and deciding to ask him questions about it later. In his mind, it sounded rather interesting but he didn't know if demon Dean would tell him about it.  
"Now, where were we?" the elder Winchester murmured as he pushed Sam down onto the bed and jumped on top of him. He waved a hand and Sam found his wrists pinned to the bed. He struggled and glared up at his brother, uncomfortable by the use of the powers.  
"Dean," he growled. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Just deal with it, Sam," he said, a threatening edge in his tone which unnerved the younger Winchester slightly. He soon forgot about his worries and unease as his demonic brother captured his lips in another intense kiss. It seemed he didn't have any choice but to willing follow his 'incestuous desires', other than be forced to follow them and he didn't really fancy that. So in the end, he just went it with all the way because there was nothing else that he could do. And yet all the while, he couldn't surprise the tiny part of his mind that was screaming about how wrong all of this was; the incest, the fact that he'd drunk blood from Dean and the fact that he was allowing his brother to live as a demon. No, he couldn't supress it but he didn't care for it. He ignored it. Yes, it may have all been wrong but so what? As Dean had said, right and wrong were socially constructed notions. He'd been without his brother for four months and now he had him back. As well as a reliable source of juice for his powers. Perhaps it wasn't exactly the way he had hoped for things to be and he knew that there were chances that Dean could turn unpleasant and perhaps even violent since he was a demon, a cruel dark creature by his very nature now but he'd take it anyway. His choices were clear; dominant, possessive and dangerous demon brother or no brother. He was kind of scared of Dean and what he was capable of, that was one thing for sure. And yet he'd already made his decision.

And he chose the first option. Because he couldn't bear to be without his brother any longer. No, it wasn't ideal but he would take whatever he could get.


End file.
